


Destruction

by toesohnoes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Merlin work together to rob Lancelot of the ability to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/5129298815/merlin-gwaine-lancelot-merlin-for-anon).

Lancelot feels his dignity slipping away the second that Merlin’s tongue dips wickedly into his navel. Looking down, he can see the way that Merlin has settled comfortably between his thighs, and he can see the pink flash of Merlin’s tongue as it performs acts that a proper man would never have been able to dream of. A muffled groan leaves his throat as Merlin comes to his cock, erect and waiting.

Gwaine joins Merlin with a grin on his face, placing a hand on the inside of Lancelot’s thigh to urge him to spread out just a little bit wider. With a strain in his muscles, Lancelot obeys, giving Gwaine the space to join Merlin. As soon as he does, the feeling of two mouths on his length is almost too much to take, and only Gwaine’s strong hands on his hips stops him from moving in blind desperation.

While Merlin swallows the shaft, Gwaine dips below and laves Lancelot’s sac. His breath freezes in his chest; there’s no air left in the room. Merlin moans around him, vibrations echoing throughout his body, and Lancelot knows that he won’t last much longer, not with these two nymphs. With every second they demand his very sanity; with every gasp he gives it willingly.


End file.
